


it’s bread that tastes better in a ring

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He calls him bagel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s bread that tastes better in a ring

**Author's Note:**

> For atom who thought Herc/Tendo + awful petnames was a good idea.

"Hey."

Tendo spins away from the console, and his eyes turn bright at the sight of Herc walking into LOCCENT with three cups in his hands. "Are those for me, handsome?"

"Who else can they be for, babe?" Herc replies without skipping a beat as he surrenders two of the coffees he’s brought with him. Tendo just grins and beckons him closer, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Herc's lips in thanks.

They are a breath apart and he is already reaching for one of the PPDC-issued cups. There is a pause in which his lips curl into a wicked thing, Herc waits for it, and then Tendo adds with a wink.

"Thank you, bagel."

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
